The objective of this Developmental Grant is to support the planning of a Comprehensive Oral Heal Research Center of Discovery at the State University of New York at Buffalo. The proposed Center will address the interactions of oral and systemic health. Initially, we propose to investigate major chronic, disabling disease and disorders of mankind such as diabetes, cardiovascular disease, and osteoporosis, and their relationship to oral infections such as periodontal disease. Basic biomedical studies, health services research, education studies, and technology transfer activities will be directed to this central theme. Specific Aims are: I) To develop a basic biomedical and behavioral research base which addresses oral and systemic health. 2) To develop health services research for demonstration, outreach and community liaison functions. 3) To develop health education research to facilitate and manage research directed to facilitate science transfer through education. 4) To enhance and compliment technology transfer activities to more effectively translate oral and systemic health-related findings to practice. 5) To develop the infrastructure for administrative and research support cores to ensure day-to-day support and operation, and to monitor and evaluate Center activities to ensure effective collaborations among scientists engaged in translational research. Strong interactions between systemic conditions and oral infections, such as periodontal disease, have recently been established. For example, risk factors for periodontal diseases include general systemic conditions and habits, such as smoking, diabetes, AIDS, and possibly osteoporosis and stress. A new series of studies supports the concept that oral infections, such as periodontal disease, increase the severity of systemic diseases such as diabetes mellitus; may account for some of the unexplained risk of cardiovascular disease, stroke, and low birth weight deliveries; and may be an important source of respiratory pathogens. Comprehensive studies of these important interactions will not only likely lead to better oral health, but may also demonstrate major effects on systemic health. The University at Buffalo School of Dental Medicine has a strong, well-developed oral health research team with existing productive collaborations with biomedical colleagues in diabetes, women's health, cardiovascular disease, and respiratory infections. This sets the stage for an era of important translational research, centered at the University at Buffalo, which will apply this knowledge, as appropriate, to practice settings for Health: 2000 and beyond.